The fingerprint identification apparatus has been widely used in various terminal devices, such as, a mobile terminal, a banking system, an attendance system, and the like. The most commonly used fingerprint identification apparatus is a type of finger swipe and a type of optical imaging, wherein the sensitivity of the finger swipe is poor, fingers stained or poor direction may cause malfunction; in the meantime, safeties of the finger swipe and the optical imaging are poor, and are easily cracked by a fingerprint copy.
The package of the fingerprint identification apparatus in the related arts is complicated, the structure thereof is large, the installation is hard, the required material technology and module packaging process are very high, the cost is high, and in the meantime, the production yield and efficiency are very low.